Nouvelle année
by Elyssia
Summary: [COMPLETE]Post Poudlard.Une nouvelle année, c'est l'occasion de tout recommencer...Draco invite Hermione à dîner.La guerre est finie,il y a des morts et des nondits.Et puis?
1. Un dîner aux chandelles

_Nouvelle année_

**Un petit cadeau pour bien commencer l'année… Je bloque un peu sur _Bas les Masques ! _en ce moment, mais je vais y arriver ! Bonne année à tous en tous cas, qu'elle emmène la joie et le bonheur, pour vous et tous ceux que vous aimez.**

Elle poussa la porte du restaurant, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle n'était ni plus belle, ni plus laide, ni plus riche, ni plus pauvre que beaucoup d'autres femmes déjà assises devant leurs assiettes, mais elle avait indubitablement quelque chose de différent. La neige qui tombait au dehors en flocons serrés avait laissé dans ses cheveux décoiffés par le vent froid quelques duvets étincelants qui contrastaient avec ses mèches d'un brun sombre. Sa bouche en forme de cœur accusait un pli dur qui rendait son expression presque déplacée dans son visage aux rondeurs encore enfantines. Mais le plus frappant, c'était la lueur qui hantait ses yeux dorés, une lueur qui semblait refléter tous les malheurs et toute la douleur du monde, une tristesse millénaire et inextinguible. Pourtant, on lui donnait difficilement vingt ans. Telle était la femme qui passa la porte d'un restaurant anonyme en plein cœur de Londres par un soir glacé de décembre, alors que le reste du monde se préparait à fêter le début d'une nouvelle année dans les rues illuminées d'ampoules de couleurs comme pour mieux repousser les ténèbres de la nuit.

Les regards se détournèrent, comme gênés de leur immixtion. Les yeux se baissèrent vers les plats fumants disposés devant eux, vision rassurante face à cette intrusion de la douleur dans leur petit monde faits de joies et de tristesses modérées. Seuls deux yeux aux iris couleur d'argent liquide restèrent fixés sur elle. Il se leva du tabouret de bar sur lequel il était assis. Elle le vit. Il marcha dans sa direction et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle. Elle était transformée. Lui, il n'avait pas changé. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient impeccablement lissés derrière ses oreilles, seules quelques mèches fines s'étaient échappées pour venir ombrager son front. En dépit de tout, il avait conservé cet air fier que rien ne semblait être en mesure de faire plier. Il ne souriait pas, il ne souriait jamais, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il se tenait droit et implacable. Il ne dit rien, et elle non plus. Ils se contentèrent de s'observer sans ciller, comme deux bretteurs qui s'évaluent du regard avant de s'affronter dans l'arène. Ce n'était pas tellement éloigné de la réalité : ils avaient été adversaires par le passé, et si ce soir-là ils n'étaient plus ennemis, c'est qu'il ne leur restait plus aucune cause pour laquelle ils auraient pu se battre.

« Bonsoir », dit-il enfin. Le maître d'hôtel dodu qui attendait derrière lui se retint de pousser un soupir soulagé. Il avait craint un instant que ces deux étranges clients ne viennent troubler ses autres hôtes par leur attitude si… déplacée en ce soir de fête. Heureusement, l'homme avait parlé : il pouvait donc reprendre tranquillement ses devoirs, ces petits gestes automatiques qui lui venaient si facilement après des années de pratique. Il trottina jusqu'à la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer, petit pingouin rondouillard et pataud dans son uniforme blanc et noir, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'aider à retirer son long manteau noir.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais tressaillit en sentant les mains du majordome la toucher. D'une pièce, elle se retourna à moitié, cherchant quelque chose du regard avec fébrilité, l'air presque effrayé. Son regard croisa celui du maître d'hôtel qui la considérait d'un air étonné, attendant sans rien dire, bien trop poli pour commander à sa cliente. Elle le regarda à son tour et se laissa faire. Le manteau de drap glissa de ses frêles épaules, et le jeune homme regarda le corps qui se découvrait lentement. Elle avait maigri, c'était évident, même si ses joues restaient rondes et douces, légèrement colorées de rose par le froid. Ses vêtements noirs ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette impression, et sa robe de cocktail accusait des poches là où la chair l'avait jadis remplie. Elle gardait les yeux baissés, évitant son regard. S'il s'attendait à une salutation en retour, il en fut pour son argent, car elle ne prononça pas un mot. Mais pas une ride ne vint troubler la perfection glacée du visage du jeune homme. Toujours en silence, il la précéda vers une table libre où deux couverts étaient disposés. Les rires et les discussions autours d'eux s'élevaient de nouveau, sans pour autant les atteindre. Ils étaient dans leur propre monde, étrangers au milieu de la foule, intouchables et lointains.

Il tira sa chaise en arrière pour lui permettre de s'asseoir, devançant en cela le petit pingouin qui fit une moue déçue, et prit place face à elle. Il la regarda de nouveau. Comment pouvait-on changer autant en si peu de temps ? Quand l'avait-il vu pour la dernière fois ? Un peu plus de deux ans auparavant. C'était un jour de pluie, et ses cheveux étaient trempés. Les mèches brunes ressemblaient à des serpents noirs profondément imprimés dans sa peau. Elle pleurait comme il n'avait jamais vu pleurer personne. Personne ne devrait éprouver un tel désespoir. Aujourd'hui, les larmes s'étaient taries, mais le désespoir était toujours là, concentré dans la lueur qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Il l'avait connue pleine de rire, mais elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. La lueur des chandelles teintait sa peau d'une brume dorée. Le silence pesait comme une chape menaçante au dessus de leur tête. Le maître d'hôtel s'approcha d'eux sur la pointe des pieds et posa les menus recouverts de cuir imprimé de lettres d'or devant eux avant de s'éloigner aussi rapidement qu'il était décent. Il devait parler. Il parla.

« Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais, mais j'avais réservé cette table quand même. Cela fait longtemps, Hermione. » Sa voix était enrouée, comme si c'était là les premiers mots qu'il prononçait après une éternité. Elle leva la tête, et de nouveau il sentit la lueur de ses yeux venir le heurter comme une gifle.

« Pas Hermione, Granger. Appelle moi Granger, Malefoy, c'est ce que tu as toujours fait. Tu ne m'as pas manqué.» Elle n'était pas vraiment agressive, simplement tranchante et désincarnée. Même sa voix avait changé : elle semblait provenir d'outre-tombe. Evidemment, à quoi d'autre aurait-il du s'attendre ? Mais il n'était pas là pour se battre.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, c'est ce que je ferai. Tu ne m'as pas manqué non plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à toi, jusqu'à ces derniers jours. Nous nous sommes quitté dans des circonstances assez particulières. Depuis j'ai refais ma vie, comme nous tous. Sauf toi, apparemment… », ajouta t'il en l'observant de haut en bas.

« Pour pouvoir reconstruire, il faut des fondations. Je n'en ai plus aucune, tout ce que j'avais est resté derrière moi», répliqua t'elle de cette même voix de fantôme qu'elle avait employé la première fois. « Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? Je ne crois pas que nous ayons jamais eu grand-chose en commun. »

Il sourit en observant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés avant de se saisir de son menu et de l'ouvrir. Face à lui, elle imita son geste, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur lui par-dessus la couverture de cuir. Il ne voyait d'elle que ces grands yeux douloureux. Il sourit de nouveau, un sourire qu'elle ne vit pas. Elle aussi ne voyait de lui que ses yeux, et jamais les sourires de Draco Malefoy n'atteignaient ses yeux. Chacun derrière leur rempart de carton, ils se défiaient de nouveau. La balle était dans son camp à lui, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre. « Que tu le croies ou non, j'ai certain principes. L'un d'eux est de commencer la nouvelle année avec de bonnes résolutions, d'effacer mes ardoises pour mieux les remplir. Tu es l'une de ses ardoises, et j'ai laissé traîner celle-là trop longtemps. Je te l'ai dis, je suis en train de reconstruire ma vie. Je ne veux pas laisser de dettes. Le monde, notre monde a bien changé, tu sais… », ajouta t'il d'un ton pensif. Ce n'était plus à elle qu'il s'adressait, mais plutôt à lui-même.

Elle l'interrompit. « Ce n'est plus mon monde. C'est ici que je vis, à présent… » Sa voix n'était plus si désincarnée, elle semblait plus décidée, plus dure aussi. Draco se demanda en silence s'il ne la préférait pas à demi-morte. Hermione n'avait jamais été un adversaire facile. Diminuée, elle faisait certes peine à voir, mais il n'était pas de ceux qui aiment se compliquer le travail. S'il l'avait su en pleine possession de ses facultés, il n'aurait sans doute jamais cherché à la voir. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître des sentiments qui l'agitaient.

« Ca, ton monde ? », ricana t'il en désignant la salle du restaurant d'un geste large. « Laisse moi rire ! Tu es différente d'eux, quoique tu fasses. Tu ne peux pas cacher ce que tu es. Tu es une sorcière, que tu le veuilles ou non. » Quelques regards curieux se tournèrent vers eux, et Hermione le fusilla du regard derrière son menu. Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence, mais baissa la voix, de sorte que la jeune fille se pencha automatiquement vers lui pour entendre ses mots. « Tu fais parti de notre monde, tu fais parti de l'_histoire_ de notre monde. Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Tu comptes vraiment passer le reste de ton existence à te dissimuler ? Tu es ridicule !»

Elle se redressa, et sa bouche était réduite à une ligne fine dans son visage durci. « Ce que je suis ne te regarde en rien. Tu n'as pas de leçons à donner, et surtout pas à moi. Tu me dégoûtes. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais à présent, mais je sais ce que tu es. Tu es un assassin ! », asséna t'elle méchamment.

Il se renversa sur le dossier de sa chaise. La commissure de ses lèvres s'incurva dans cette caricature de sourire qui lui était familière. «Un assassin ? J'ai tué, en effet. Mais tu oublies quelque chose. C'est que toi aussi, tu as du sang sur les mains… Techniquement, cela fait aussi de toi un assassin. Nous les sommes tous, tous ceux qui avons agi en tout cas. C'est le propre des guerres de faire des hommes des assassins… »

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! » Sa voix claqua sèchement, comme celle d'un fouet. « La cause pour laquelle je me battais étais juste ! »

« C'était la tienne », répondit-il avec davantage de douceur. « Il est normal que tu la considères comme étant juste. Cela rend les choses tellement plus faciles à supporter, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi, je me dis que ce pour quoi je me battais était juste. La seule différence entre toi et moi, c'est que ton camp a gagné, ce qui fait de toi une héroïne, et que le mien a perdu, ce qui fait de moi un criminel. Mais nous ne sommes pas si différents, au fond. Tu devrais y réfléchir. Merlin merci, les autorités ont comprit le problème et ont accordé l'amnistie à tout le monde, en théorie… Bien sûr, les gens pensent différemment, mais j'ai réussi à me faire un nom autre que celui du fils d'un Mangemort. Je suis doué en affaires, sans fausse modestie. Les gens ne cherchent pas plus loin. C'est le pouvoir de l'argent : il achète tout, même une réputation. Une guerre civile est un vrai casse-tête, vois-tu, il n'y a plus aucun innocent, seulement des assassins et des lâches. Si quelqu'un aurait du fuir, pourtant, c'est moi. Et aujourd'hui, pourtant, c'est toi qui te terres.»

« Je ne me terre pas », murmura-t-elle un peu absente. Elle regardait le menu sans le lire. Les lettres qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux ne semblaient plus avoir aucun sens tandis que les paroles du jeune homme tournaient dans sa tête comme un manège prit de folie. « Pourquoi avoir voulu me rencontrer ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je veux effacer mes ardoises. La vraie question, c'est de savoir pourquoi tu as accepté de venir. Pourquoi, Granger ? » Il avait posé son menu sur la table recouverte d'une nappe blanche damassée et la considérait de son regard gris qui ne cillait jamais, les mains croisées sous le menton. Elle le regarda d'un œil nouveau. Même si la transformation n'était pas aussi visible que la sienne, Draco Malefoy avait changé. Il avait mûri. L'adolescent plein de morgue et de haine pour le monde entier était devenu un homme réfléchi avec ses propres démons à combattre, et il leur faisait face. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile : elle n'avait jamais réussi à le faire, et ses morts hantaient encore ses nuits et ses jours, ils n'étaient jamais véritablement en repos. Et Draco posait les bonnes questions, il les avait réveillé et il lui semblait que tous étaient venus s'asseoir avec eux autours de la table, silencieux et omniprésents.

« Je n'en sais rien », mentit-elle impunément. Ils n'étaient dupes ni l'un ni l'autre et ils s'observèrent de nouveau en silence. Le maître d'hôtel sembla percevoir une baisse de tension et s'approcha obséquieusement, son carnet à la main. « Vous avez choisi ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et onctueuse. Hermione posa son doigt sur un plat à l'aveuglette. De toute façon, les prix n'étaient pas inscrits sur son menu et elle n'était pas venue là pour manger. Draco commanda un plateau de fruits de mer et une bouteille de Chablis 1989 avec autorité. Le dodu petit pingouin s'inclina avant de s'éclipser à reculons, les laissant seuls de nouveau. La jeune femme rompit son pain avant d'en grignoter quelques morceaux d'un air distrait.

« Au diable les mensonges… », dit finalement Draco avec lassitude. Il fut interrompu par le sommelier qui revenait avec la bouteille demandée, enveloppée avec amour dans une serviette blanche. Après avoir goûté le vin avec un claquement de langue appréciateur, il prit la bouteille des mains et versa le liquide doré dans le verre de sa compagne. Elle le regarda faire d'un air absent.

« Je ne mens pas », murmura t'elle sans conviction tandis qu'il plongeait la bouteille dans le sceau à glace posé à côté de la table.

« Je t'en prie, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants… », répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« L'avons-nous jamais été ? », demanda t'elle soudain.

Il la regarda, frappé par l'intensité qui transparaissait dans sa voix. « C'est une bonne question… J'avoue que je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Je suppose que oui, mais notre enfance a été beaucoup plus courte qu'elle a coutume de l'être. Cela ne sert à rien de regretter. N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, et goûte ce vin, c'est une pure merveille. Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu venue ? Tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est moi qui t'ais invitée, après tout. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, comme un nageur qui s'apprête à plonger. « Je voulais savoir… », dit-elle très vite, si vite qu'il eut peine à comprendre ses mots.

« Savoir quoi ? », la poussa t'il avec douceur et fermeté. Cela s'avérait plus facile qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Hermione était sevrée depuis si longtemps de toute personne à qui elle puisse parler à cœur ouvert, qui soit en mesure de comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu, qu'elle se trouvait automatiquement en position de faiblesse. S'il avait été là pour l'achever, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à le faire. Jamais elle ne s'était trouvée aussi vulnérable en sa présence. Même le jour où… Le jour où il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, cette douleur insondable la protégeait comme une armure.

« Savoir ce que le monde devient, si ce pour quoi je me suis battue s'est avéré être une réussite. Et savoir… comment ils sont morts… » On y était. « Est-ce toi qui les a tué ? Je veux savoir ! » L'éclat fiévreux de ses yeux, ses mains amaigries crispées sur le rebord de la table au point que les articulations paraissent blanche, tout cela n'était qu'une caricature d'Hermione. Il avait du mal à assimiler que l'orgueilleuse Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il avait maltraitée et combattue durant toute son adolescence soit devenue cette femme traquée par des ombres qu'il avait peine à imaginer. Il avait dit qu'ils se ressemblaient. Il commençait à en douter. Il avait été préparé à affronter la mort, elle n'avait voulu que la vie. Telle était leur différence, et elle transcendait tout. Qu'ils aient utilisé les mêmes méthodes pour parvenir à leurs buts n'y changeait rien.

« Je ne sais pas si tu le veux vraiment… », murmura t'il, regrettant soudain de s'être lancé dans cette aventure.

« Oh si, je le veux », dit-elle avec ferveur. Les fantômes assis autours d'eux semblaient s'être levés pour danser une folle farandole qui l'étourdissait, noyant son jugement. Elle voyait une lueur au bout du tunnel et était prête à tout pour la rejoindre. Depuis trop longtemps elle errait dans les ténèbres. Certes, la lumière en question pouvait bien être les flammes de l'enfer qui la consumeraient définitivement avant même qu'elle ait pu faire un pas en arrière, mais sur le moment, rien ne lui paraissait pire que l'incertitude.

« Soit », répondit le jeune homme dont les cheveux brillaient comme de l'or rutilant à la lumière des bougies. Sa voix était indéchiffrable lorsqu'il poursuivit après une pause : « Alors c'est moi. C'est moi qui les ai tué. L'un après l'autre. »

Elle ferma les yeux. Au fond elle l'avait toujours su. Elle ne dit rien, mais sa main chercha son verre en aveugle. Elle tremblait si fort qu'elle manqua de renverser le liquide doré sur la nappe blanche, mais peut lui importait. Elle dînait en compagnie de l'homme qui avait tué ses deux meilleurs amis…

« Je suis désolé », soupira inutilement Draco. « Nous étions en guerre. Ils m'auraient tué si je ne l'avais pas fait… »

Autours d'eux la salle chaleureuse et confortable avait disparue. Ils ne voyaient qu'un cimetière. Le champ de ruines de ce qui avait été Poudlard. Deux ans auparavant.

_On touchait aux derniers jours de juillet, et pourtant une pluie fine et glaciale tombait sans répit. Dans l'air se mêlaient les effluves écoeurants de la chair brûlée et du sang, les cris s'élevaient partout autours d'eux. Ils étaient trois comme à leur habitude. Mais ce jour-là n'était pas comme d'habitude. C'était le jour décisif, le jour pour lequel ils étaient nés. Hermione se tenait au centre d'une clairière dévastée, Ron et Harry à ses côtés. Ce dernier était si faible que ses amis devaient à demi le porter. A leurs pieds gisait le cadavre de celui qui avait été l'homme le plus redouté de toute une génération. Il s'était écroulé comme tombe un chêne, d'une seule pièce, sans un cri. Hermione savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier l'expression qu'elle avait lu sur son visage au moment où Harry avait lancé le sort fatal : le seul Avada Kedavra qu'il ait jamais mené à terme. C'était étrange que tout soit fini. Il n'y avait pas eu d'explosion, pas de cri, pas de lumière venue de nulle part. Tout autours d'eux, on avait continué à se battre, les innocents à tomber, les gens à mourir, le sang à couler. _

_« Il faut emmener Harry à l'arrière… », avait haleté Hermione. Ron avait hoché la tête. Ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient plus que jamais sur son visage livide. Il avait l'air sur le point de vomir, mais son regard restait ferme. Leur ami l'inquiétait autrement plus : le Survivant semblait avoir été vidé de son essence par le sort qu'il avait lancé. Ses yeux verts étaient vitreux et inexpressifs, son corps aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffons. _

_« Je vais l'emmener », avait dit Ron, « va prévenir McGonagall que tout est fini. » Elle avait secoué la tête en signe de dénégation, obstinée en dépit de l'épuisement. _

_« C'est hors de question, je reste avec toi… Il ne faut surtout pas nous séparer ! » Ses protestations s'étaient avérées vaines, Ron savait être convainquant, et ses arguments étaient valables._

_« Si, Hermione, il le faut » La voix de son ami était étrangement calme et rassurante dans le chaos et la destruction qui les environnait. « McGonagall doit être prévenue au plus vite, et Harry a besoin de soins, ou sinon…Je peux porter Harry tout seul, et tu iras plus vite sans nous. D'accord ? » Il eut une sorte de sourire qui se voulait encourageant, mais ne réussit qu'à lui adresser qu'une grimace fatiguée. « Courage… Nous avons fait le plus difficile. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heure avant que tout ça soit finit ! »_

_Elle avait hoché la tête comme une enfant docile. Maladroitement, elle les avait serré tous les deux contre son cœur dans une même étreinte. Harry avait levé la tête tant bien que mal. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle les relâcha. Il fallait faire vite à présent. Elle s'était éloignée de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter de nouveau pour les regarder. Ils semblaient si seuls dans la clairière exsangue. Son amour pour eux l'avait submergée comme une vague brûlante, elle avait soudain comprit que la vie sans eux était inenvisageable. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas su à ce moment là, c'est qu'elle les voyait pour la dernière fois. Elle s'était donc retournée, et elle avait couru aussi vite qu'elle avait pu vers la cour du château, où le plus gros de la bataille faisait rage, tandis que Ron et Harry s'éloignaient pour faire face à leur mort…_

« Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ? Tu les attendais en embuscade ? », demanda t'elle simplement. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, incapable de détacher son regard du sien. Il ne pouvait plus lui échapper, et sans doute ne le voulait-il pas. Il avait su qu'il aurait un jour à affronter ce regard-là, il l'avait su dès le moment où il avait levé sa baguette. Il ne regrettait pas. C'était comme ça, tout simplement. Il ne lui mentirait pas. Quelque dure la vérité soit à entendre, il estimait qu'elle la méritait.

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. « Non, je les ai croisé par hasard. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre, n'importe quel Mangemort… Mais le destin a voulu que ce soit moi. » Pourquoi cela ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais au fond de lui, il avait l'intime conviction que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai non plus.

_La Forêt Interdite avait été réduite à un tas de cendre, et Draco avait encore du mal à assimiler ce fait. Il avait toujours vu les hautes cimes d'un vert sombre s'élever partout autours du château, à la fois bouclier et muraille de prison. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus qu'un désert noirci où il se frayait un chemin entre les squelettes dénudés de ce qui avait été des chênes majestueux, des sapins altiers, des cèdres imposants. Les cendres formaient une boue noirâtre qui se collait à ses chaussures et à son pantalon, se confondant avec les tâches de sang qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Il avait quitté le gros de la bataille, les mêlées au corps à corps et les hurlements de ses amis comme de ses ennemis qui lui donnaient la chair de poule. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'était attendu en rejoignant les rangs des Mangemorts, trois ans auparavant, mais ce n'était certainement pas à ça. Pendant un an, il s'était préparé à une bataille rangée, il était devenu une machine à tuer surentraînée ; mais lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de se transformer en boucher, il n'avait pu le faire. Il avait vu son père tomber devant ses yeux, il avait du affronter le regard haineux de ses amis de jadis… Son monde s'écroulait autours de lui et la vie le frappait de plein fouet, le laissant totalement désarmé. Il avait fui, comme un lâche, et des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues pâles, laissant des traînées claires en se mêlant aux cendres._

_Un craquement se fit entendre derrière lui, un bruit de pas traînants. Il se retourna d'une pièce, sa baguette à la main, un sortilège lui brûlant déjà les lèvres. Mais en apercevant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, il se sentit sourire, presque malgré lui. A quelques pas de lui se dressaient deux silhouettes. C'était Ronald Weasley, totalement désarmé, si pâle et épuisé qu'il ressemblait à l'ombre de lui-même. Et là, accroché à son épaule, à demi-mort, la tête baissée vers le sol, ce n'était autre que le garçon Potter en personne. Son passeport pour la gloire… Ron ne l'avait pas vu, quand à Harry, il n'était vraiment pas en mesure de prêter attention au reste du monde. Draco s'accroupit lentement, se gardant bien de faire entendre le même craquement qui ait pu trahir sa présence. Un instinct animal se leva en lui. Il se sentait loup, faucon ou serpent, et une seule idée rouge sang s'imprimait dans son esprit. La Mort. Il devait tuer, et il connaîtrait la gloire. S'il tuait Potter et sa clique, non seulement il assouvirait sa vengeance personnelle mais aussi la victoire leur appartiendrait. Toujours à genoux dans la boue couleur de ténèbres, il s'approcha du couple, s'aidant de ses mains, sans soucis des épines qui s'enfonçaient profondément dans la paume de ses mains. Nulle part Granger n'était en vue…C'était étrange, mais au fond peu importait._

_Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux lorsqu'il se redressa. Il vit la peur dans les yeux de Ronald : le rouquin avait d'hors et déjà comprit que c'était sa mort qui lui faisait face. Il laissa Harry tomber sur le sol, et le Survivant s'affaissa lourdement. Draco les tenait en joue. Il regardait froidement Weasley chercher sa baguette avec des gestes maladroits, embarrassé par le corps de Harry. Une partie de son esprit semblait s'être détachée de son corps pour s'envoler loin au dessus de leurs têtes, il se voyait lui-même. C'était curieux, mais pas désagréable. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. _

_« Tu es mort, Weasley… », s'entendit-il dire d'une voix très calme, qui ne marquait aucune émotion. Ce n'était pas une menace. C'était simplement une observation. Les yeux bleus du rouquin le fixèrent d'un air presque étonné, sa baguette pendant inutilement dans sa main. Il secouait la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il cherchait à s'éveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Le garçon s'était placé devant Harry, comme pour le protéger de son corps. Une partie de Draco admirait ce sacrifice, mais il n'éprouvait aucune pitié. Il leva le bras, prit une grande inspiration, et prononça les mots fatals. Le sort vert frappa Ron de plein fouet. Le rouquin le regarda avec impuissance, sans un mot. Puis il tomba en silence, à genoux d'abord, puis face contre terre. L'information mit quelques secondes avant d'être assimilée par Draco. Il s'approcha des deux corps. Puis Harry se releva sur un coude. L'effort qu'il devait faire pour exécuter ce simple geste se lisait sur son visage._

_« Ca ne sert à rien, Malefoy », réussit-il à articuler avec difficulté. Son visage était maculé de boue, mais il restait très digne pour quelqu'un qui venait de voir son meilleur ami assassiné sous ses yeux. « Voldemort… »_

_« Ne prononce pas son nom ! », ordonna l'ancien Serpentard entre serrant les dents. Il avança encore un peu. Il était si proche à présent qu'il aurait pu les toucher._

_« Voldemort ! », répéta Harry un peu plus fort. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or résista difficilement à l'envie de se boucher les oreilles de ses mains, comme un enfant. La partie de son esprit qui ne lui appartenait plus lui glissa d'un air détaché qu'il était ridicule qu'il soit incapable d'entendre quelqu'un prononcer le nom de celui qui avait prit une place si importante dans sa vie. Pourtant, c'était le cas. Lucius Malefoy avait été l'homme que son fils admirait le plus au monde, et jamais de sa vie il n'avait dit ce mot. Draco n'en ferait pas plus._

_« Peu importe… Il est mort maintenant », poursuivit son ennemi à terre._

_Le vert et argent le fixa comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. « C'est impossible… », murmura t'il avant de reprendre avec plus de force, « c'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas mourir ! Tu me mens, Potter, mais cela ne servira à rien. Je vais te tuer quand même, comme j'ai tué Weasley ! »_

_« Je sais que tu vas le faire, tu en meurs d'envie depuis que nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois », répondit le Griffondor en s'étendant de nouveau sur le sol. Draco pouvait presque voir ses dernières forces s'écouler de son corps. « Mais cela ne servira à rien. Voldemort est mort… »_

_Un doute affreux s'empara malgré lui du jeune Mangemort. Potter n'avait jamais menti. Il ne cherchait même pas à se défendre. Et s'il disait la vérité ? Non, c'était impossible ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps, il ne pouvait être vaincu par un gamin de septième année qui n'avait même pas fini sa formation, sans don particulier. C'était impossible, vraiment. Il haussa les épaules et tendit sa baguette en direction de son vieil ennemi. « Un dernier mot, Potter ? », grinça t'il en s'efforçant de ricaner. Mais le cœur n'y était pas._

_C'est là que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu eut une réaction étrange : il sourit. Couché sur le sol boueux, étendu près de son meilleur ami déjà mort, seul au monde et sans défense, prêt à être assassiné par son pire ennemi debout face à lui, exsangue et vidé de toutes forces, il sourit. Non pas un sourire désespéré, mais un grand et beau sourire, calme et lumineux : « Sans doute… Ce qui me rassure, c'est que même si c'est moi qui meurs à la fin de l'histoire, c'est mon camp qui a gagné. Et donc c'est moi qui ais gagné… Désolé pour toi, Malefoy ! » Draco sentit la haine le submerger. « Avada Kedavra ! », cria t'il en s'efforçant d'oublier ce que ce futur cadavre venait de lui dire. Lorsque le rayon vert frappa le héros, celui-ci ne tressaillit même pas. Son visage figé conserva la même expression paisible, seule sa poitrine cessa de se soulever. Draco le regarda quelques secondes, puis tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Il savait que ce qu'Harry avait dit était vrai : il avait perdu, et il avait perdu son âme en même temps. _

« Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fais », dit-il en baissant les yeux vers son plat de fruits de mer. Mais même ainsi, il voyait le visage de Hermione trempé de larmes. Elle restait silencieuse, les yeux perdus dans le vide, immobile comme une statue, seules les gouttes d'eau débordant de ses yeux témoignaient qu'elle était vivante. « Je sais qu'ils étaient tes amis, mais nous étions en guerre, tu aurais fait la même chose si j'étais celui qui s'était trouvé face à toi à ce moment-là… »

« Non, je ne l'aurai pas fait, tu le sais très bien » Le problème était là : c'est qu'elle avait raison. Jamais elle n'aurait lancé de sorts à un homme désarmé et à terre, fut-il son pire ennemi. Elle était bien trop pure pour ça. C'était incroyable d'ailleurs : comment cette fille avait-elle pu participer à a même guerre que lui et rester aussi innocente ? Draco commençait à regretter sérieusement d'avoir provoqué cette rencontre. Elle mettait bien trop en avant sa petitesse, ses faiblesses qu'il aurait préféré oublier. C'est alors qu'il prit une décision : s'il voulait effacer cette ardoise, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Il l'aiderait à regagner ce goût à la vie qu'elle avait perdu par sa faute. Il n'avait plus de haine en lui : elle avait entièrement disparu ce jour où il avait mit à mort ces deux hommes qui signifiaient tout pour elle. Il ne prétendait pas les remplacer. Mais s'il pouvait voir un jour un véritable sourire s'épanouir sur les lèvres d'Hermione Granger, alors il pourrait avancer. Et il n'avait que cette seule soirée pour faire naître ce sourire…

**C'est sans doute un des trucs les plus bizarres que je n'ai jamais écrit, je ne sais pas du tout où je vais. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Reviews please !**


	2. Une étoile en papier

_Une étoile en papier_

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, je n'ai plus le droit d'y répondre dans les fics d'après ce que j'ai compris du nouveau règlement de ffnet, alors j'y ai répondu directement. Pour les anonymes, je serai ravie de leur répondre également s'ils mettaient leur adresse mail dans la review…**

Un sourire est une chose des plus étrange. Pour tous les animaux, montrer les dents est un signe d'agressivité. Mais les hommes n'aiment pas faire les choses comme tout le monde, et ils grimacent pour montrer leur plaisir. Draco, lui, n'aimait pas sourire : il se sentait bien plus à l'aise lorsqu'il arborait un air sombre et mystérieux, au mieux impénétrable, sarcastique s'il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire autrement. Ses sourires avaient tout sauf l'air naturel sur son visage. Tout autour de lui et depuis toujours, les enfants l'avaient évité plus ou moins inconsciemment, fuyant comme la peste cette caricature de sourire qui se formait périodiquement sur les lèvres de Draco Malefoy. Ce n'était jamais bon signe.

La fin de la guerre avait signé le début d'une nouvelle époque, séparant les sorciers en deux classes distinctes : il avait ceux qui souriaient et ceux qui ne souriaient pas. Les uns préféraient se cacher la réalité plutôt que de l'affronter, les autres étaient déjà presque morts. Draco n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, pour la simple raison qu'un sourire n'avait jamais été autre chose pour lui qu'un déguisement défectueux. Hermione n'était pas comme lui : elle avait jadis sourit au monde comme elle respirait, avec naturel, sans vraiment y penser. Elle souriait quand elle était heureuse, elle souriait pour rassurer les autres autours d'elle, elle souriait quand on lui souriait. Ses sourires n'étaient pas vraiment fréquents, et ils en étaient d'autant plus précieux. Elle était loin d'être la seule : mais si tous les autres qui avaient perdu le sourire et la joie de vivre indifféraient l'ancien Mangemort au plus haut point, il n'en allait pas de même en ce qui concernait Hermione. Il avait le sentiment que le monde serait bien moins beau si Hermione devait ne plus jamais sourire. Draco était tout sauf un philanthrope. Mais il vivait dans ce monde. Et il avait décidé qu'il verrait de nouveau ce sourire.

Le silence s'était assis à leur table et semblait bien décidé à y rester. Hermione mangeait les yeux perdus dans le vague, sa main allant de sa bouche à son assiette comme celle d'un automate sans qu'elle prête attention à ce qu'elle avalait. Elle semblait tenir plus par habitude que par réelle volonté. Et cela, il ne put le supporter. Il aurait voulu qu'elle réagisse, de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit. Qu'elle pleure, qu'elle crie, qu'elle essaie de lui crever les yeux avec les piques à bigorneaux peut-être, tout plutôt que cet amorphisme total.

« Et bien », demanda t'il d'un air faussement détaché en tartinant son pain de beurre, « que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

Elle leva la tête et il prit peur. La lueur de ses yeux, cette flamme de douleur qui l'avait mis si mal à l'aise, elle s'était éteinte. Les yeux d'Hermione ressemblaient à un bûcher consumé, où plus rien ne subsistait, que les cendres. Mu par un geste instinctif, il tendit la main pour toucher la sienne qui reposait mollement sur la nappe damassée. Pourtant, quelque chose qu'il aurait été bien en peine de nommer l'arrêta en plein geste. Il baissa sa main qui vint se placer tout à côté de sa cible, sans même l'effleurer. De nouveau il posa la même question : « Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Rien », répondit-elle d'un air absent. Elle ne semblait pas avoir noté le geste avorté de son compagnon, du moins pas un trait de son visage n'avait bougé. Mais qui pouvait savoir clairement ce que voyaient ces yeux morts ?

« Il faut bien que tu fasses quelque chose, pourtant… » Il avait dit qu'il ne regrettait pas son geste, et c'était vrai : jamais Draco ne revenait sur ses pas. Mais pour la première fois depuis vingt ans qu'il était sur cette terre, il regrettait d'être incapable de se remettre en question. Sans pour autant connaître le goût des regrets. Il allait se racheter, et ce serait bien suffisant. Sa voix était ferme et raisonneuse, assez proche du ton qu'aurait employé un adulte pour pousser un enfant malade à prendre un médicament. « Tu devrais revenir de l'autre côté, au moins une fois… Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien vu de notre monde depuis l'enterrement. Tout a beaucoup changé. Beaucoup de choses ont été reconstruites. Et tout est tellement beau durant la période des fêtes… »

Elle secoua la tête d'un air morose. « Ils sont morts. Tu les as tué. Plus rien ne les fera revenir. Pourquoi retournerai-je là-bas ? Pourquoi te ferai-je confiance ? »

Il se mordit les lèvres, ferma les yeux, et inspira largement. « C'est juste, rien ne les fera revenir. Mais toi, tu es là, et tu es vivante… »

Elle l'interrompit avec un regard d'enfant méchant. « Non, je ne suis pas vivante, je ne le veux pas, tu m'as tuée en même temps qu'eux. Et je voudrai que tu sois mort ! »

« Des fois, je le voudrai aussi… », confessa-t-il à voix basse. « Il y a des morts partout dans ma tête, où que je regarde. Mais je refuse d'être l'un d'entre eux, je refuse également que toi, tu sois l'un d'entre eux. Si tu n'as pas mis fin à tes jours, c'est qu'une partie de toi n'est pas encore morte, quoique tu puisses penser ! Je pense qu'il y a eu assez de morts sans ajouter à ce chiffre ceux qui respirent encore. »

Elle haussa les épaules avec indifférence, et il lui vint soudain l'envie de la gifler à toute volée, à la face de tous ces Moldus ridicules bien à l'abri dans leurs petites vies. Il essayait de l'aider, de se racheter, ne le voyait-elle pas ? Elle était bien trop intelligente pour ne pas remarquer à quel point il lui en coûtait de faire ce premier pas, de mettre sa fierté de côté pour s'approcher d'elle ! Il était venu la rejoindre du côté Moldu de Londres, est-ce que cela lui indifférait autant qu'elle le laisser paraître ? Peut-être bien qu'une bonne gifle la remettrait d'aplomb… Il avait entendu dire maintes fois que cela constituait parfois un bon moyen pour rétablir les victimes d'un choc, sans compter que cela lui permettrait de calmer ses nerfs. Mais il doutait fort que le petit pingouin rondouillard qui les avait accueilli à l'entrée et qui continuait à surveiller ses deux étranges hôtes du coin de l'œil prenne son geste à sa réelle valeur. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'efforça de se calmer.

Elle était vraiment trop butée pour discuter. Mais Draco n'était pas de ceux qui acceptent la défaite, et encore moins de ceux qui renoncent facilement. Hermione ne lui échapperait pas, pas maintenant qu'il était face à elle. « C'est toi qui voulait ce monde ! », grinça-t-il entre ses dents, « et c'est moi qui vit dedans… Par décence, tu pourrais au moins aller voir ce qu'il en est ! C'est ce que Potter et Weasley auraient fait, eux ! »

« Ne prononce pas leur nom », siffla la jeune femme en se recroquevillant sur sa chaise. « Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Tu n'en es pas digne ! Ce monde, oui, je le voulais ! Mais avec eux ! Et dans le monde que je voulais, les gens comme toi ne devraient pas exister… »

« C'est ça, c'est ça… », l'interrompit-il violemment, ses bonnes pensées complètement oubliées, « J'en ai rien à foutre, Granger, la vie n'est pas un conte de fée ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres abattu, tout ce que tu as toujours connu moche et sale deviendrait tout d'un coup un monde d'amour et de paix où le lait et le miel coulent à flots ? Et bien non, désolé de te décevoir, le monde est toujours injuste, et tu n'as pas pu faire le tri entre ceux qui devaient vivre et ceux qui devaient mourir… Soit tu prends ce qu'il reste comme c'est, soit, et c'est l'option que tu me sembles avoir choisie, tu te morfonds dans ton coin en pleurnichant… »

« Je ne me morfonds pas en pleurnichant ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se levant à demi. Ses yeux brillaient de nouveau de la rage qu'avait éveillé en elle l'insulte voilée et le mépris perceptible dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Sa bouché était réduite à une ligne fine dans son visage pâli. Le jeune homme réprima rapidement un demi-sourire. Enfin, elle réagissait… Il tendit de nouveau la main et l'appuya sur son épaule, de sorte qu'elle soit contrainte de s'asseoir. Elle obtempéra lentement, tremblante de fureur.

« Alors, prouve le moi, je ne demande qu'à voir… », ricana-t-il en savourant son succès. Avait-elle compris qu'il était parvenu à ses fins ? Toujours est-il qu'elle sembla s'apaiser, tout en restant sur le qui-vive. Ses yeux dorés continuaient à surveiller son compagnon derrière le voile de ses longs cils, tandis qu'elle grignotait un bout de pain sans prêter attention au contenu de son assiette à demi pleine. Draco se détendit à son tour, s'appuyant paresseusement contre le dossier de sa chaise capitonnée de velours rouge. « Bienvenue dans le monde, ma chère… Nous sommes ravi de te revoir parmi nous ! », laissa-t-il soudain tomber pour son propre plaisir très personnel. Elle ne réagit pas à la provocation, continuant à triturer son pain. L'ancien vert et argent versa de nouveau du vin dans leurs deux verres avec un geste élégant.

« Je te déteste, Malefoy », déclara-t-elle soudain sur le ton de la conversation.

Il haussa les épaules, et leva son verre dans sa direction, comme s'il portait un toast à sa santé. Il prit tout son temps pour savourer son vin à petites gorgées, les yeux mis clos, avant de répondre. Hermione le regardait faire en silence, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle attendait exactement, ni même pourquoi elle avait fait cette sortie. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il lui adressa un de ses sourires bancals dont il avait le secret. « Je sais », dit-il tranquillement. « Et je vais te dire : je n'en ai vraiment rien à foutre… Par contre, il y a quelque chose contre laquelle aucun de nous deux ne peut rien : la vérité, c'est que tu as besoin de moi pour retrouver goût à la vie, parce que aucun de tes anciens amis n'a eut le courage de te tirer de ton trou à rat. Et bien que j'aie horreur de l'admettre, j'ai également besoin de toi, que tu passes à autre chose pour que moi aussi, je puisse avancer. Comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes coincés, jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes ça et que nous en soyons débarrassés. Une fois que ce sera fini, nous n'aurons plus jamais à nous adresser la parole… Tu seras même dispensée de m'envoyer tes vœux pour la nouvelle année. Que demander de plus ? Cela me semble être un marché tout à fait honorable… »

Elle lui lança un regard scrutateur, comme si elle cherchait à établir le vrai sens de ses paroles. Mais, bizarrement, elle ne trouva rien qui puisse l'alarmer. « Très bien », murmura-t-elle lentement, comme si chaque syllabe avait une importance capitale à ses yeux, « on va faire comme ça… » Prudemment, elle serra la main que Draco lui tendait par-dessus la table. C'était assez étrange. Inconsciemment, elle avait toujours cru que le contact du jeune homme était froid, par assimilation avec l'emblème de son ancienne maison probablement, mais tel n'était pas le cas. Les doigts de l'ancien Mangemort enserraient les siens avec fermeté, et sa peau était aussi douce et chaude que celle d'une femme. C'était le genre de main qu'on avait envie de garder dans la sienne pour toute une vie, en qui on pouvait avoir confiance car elle vous empêcherait de glisser et vous retiendrait si par hasard il vous arrivait de trébucher… Heureusement, Hermione savait ce qu'il était en réalité. Plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle se dégagea et but quelques gorgées de vin pour se donner une contenance. S'il ne fut pas dupe, il n'en montra rien et sembla se concentrer uniquement sur une huître réfractaire. Elle le regarda faire en silence, attendant sans le dire qu'il prenne l'initiative.

En y réfléchissant un tant soit peu, elle réalisait que c'était une chose étrange que cette rencontre hors du temps. Depuis deux ans qu'elle avait renoncé à ses capacités de sorcière, elle n'avait jamais revu un de ses anciens compatriotes et n'en avait jamais éprouvé l'envie. Elle avait tenté d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé lors des six années précédentes, elle avait défendu à ses parents d'y faire la moindre allusion. Quand à sa baguette magique, elle n'avait plus quitté le tiroir où elle l'avait enfouit depuis le moment où elle l'avait posé là. Elle avait ce funeste bout de bois en horreur. Cependant, le détruire lui paraissait tout bonnement inconcevable… Lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Draco lui donnant rendez-vous dans un restaurant branché de Londres pour le nouvel an, elle n'avait pourtant pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle avait su, dès le moment où elle avait reconnu l'élégante écriture de l'ancien Serpentard sur l'enveloppe, qu'elle regretterait de l'avoir ouverte et lue, mais elle l'avait fait. La meilleure image qui lui venait à l'esprit en repensant à ce moment, c'était celle de Pandore devant sa boîte : elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas, mais une force bien plus puissante que sa propre petite volonté l'avait poussée à désobéir. C'était comme ça, et il ne fallait pas vraiment chercher à réfléchir à la question…

Voir le jeune homme en face d'elle la ramenait à ses années de collège. Cela avait indubitablement quelque chose de surréaliste. Jamais ils ne s'étaient adressés la parole autrement que pour s'attaquer mutuellement. La haine qu'il avait pour elle n'avait d'égale que celle qu'elle avait pour lui. Et là, pour une raison tordue qui ne pouvait sortir que de son cerveau tordu, c'était lui qui venait à sa rescousse. Incroyable et pourtant vrai. Hermione s'était toujours plu à se dire qu'elle n'avait d'idées préconçues ni sur les gens, ni sur les choses. Elle réalisait à présent, petit à petit, que ce n'était pas si vrai que ça… Après la guerre, son monde en noir et blanc s'était fondu en une sorte de masse indistincte allant du gris foncé au gris encore plus foncé : il n'y avait plus de bien, plus de mal car plus rien n'était bien. Elle s'était perdue au milieu de ça, et trop effrayée pour faire face à cette vision, elle s'était réfugiée dans le monde qu'elle n'avait jamais vu le gris envahir. Le monde de son enfance. Le monde des Moldus… Mais elle n'était plus une enfant.

Un mouvement brusque en face d'elle la tira de ses pensées, et elle leva des yeux un peu égarés vers Draco. Le jeune homme avait fini de manger, et venait de jeter sa serviette blanche sur la table d'un geste dénué de toute douceur. Comme si revenir sur ses sentiments lui avait permit d'ouvrir les yeux, elle remarqua à quel point il avait l'air épuisé. Des cernes bleutés marquaient sa peau pâle sous les yeux, faisant paraître ses iris clairs plus clairs encore, lui donnant une sorte de regard exalté un peu effrayant. Pourtant, jusqu'à cet instant, il s'était comporté comme il l'avait toujours fait. Même ses accès de colères paraissaient parfaitement calculés et mesurés. « Sortons ! », dit-il tout d'un coup en appelant le serveur d'un geste de la main, « j'étouffe, ici ! » Il se reprit un peu alors qu'un trottinement discret derrière lui annonçait le petit bonhomme dodu chargé de leur bien-être. « L'adition, s'il vous plaît… Et donnez-nous nos manteaux », exigea t-il d'une voix de maître avant de renvoyer son subordonné. Ce dernier obtempéra avec célérité, et Draco paya sans jeter un regard à la note.

Hermione le regardait faire, bluffée malgré elle. Mis à part son exceptionnelle beauté, le jeune homme n'avait pas grand-chose qui en imposait. Il était assez grand, mais pas plus que beaucoup d'autres hommes. Il était bien bâti, mais plus d'un aurait pu l'envoyer mordre la poussière sans le moindre problème. Pourtant, on pouvait voir au premier coup d'œil qu'il était fait pour mener des hommes et se faire obéir d'eux. Etait-ce cela qu'on appelait le charisme ? Probablement. Toujours est-il que personne ne s'aventurait à le contrarier : on l'évitait, on se montrait tout au plus discrètement désapprobateur, mais on ne l'attaquait pas de front. Seul Harry en avait été capable, et Harry était mort. Harry lui aussi était de ces hommes que l'on suit, mais Harry n'était plus. Hermione se retrouvait toute seule dans un monde dévasté, où plus rien n'avait de sens. Elle se laissait entraîner par le cours de la vie, comme elle se serait laisser entraîner par le flot impétueux d'une rivière en crue, sans lutter car cela aurait été inutile, mais pas vraiment consentante non plus. Elle espérait juste qu'un jour elle trouverait un banc de sable où s'accrocher, se hisser, et mourir en paix.

Sans qu'elle sache trop comment, elle se retrouva dans la rue, Draco la tenant fermement par le bras. Le vent glacial lui gifla le visage, s'infiltrant sous son manteau jusqu'à la peau exposé par sa robe de cocktail. La neige qui tombait plus densément que jamais lui brouillait la vue. En dépit de la main gantée de son compagnon qui semblait le seul point d'ancrage dans ce blizzard, elle se sentait terriblement seule et exposée. « Où allons-nous ? », demanda-t-elle en criant presque pour se faire entendre. Elle s'y reprit à deux fois, mais le vent restait bien plus fort qu'elle. Seules quelques silhouettes pressées, sombres et indistinctes, serrées les unes contre les autres, croisaient leur chemin. Les guirlandes de lumières se balançaient férocement au-dessus des rues quasiment désertes, comme des étoiles supplémentaires, tentant de pallier à la désertion de celles qui illuminaient le ciel. Hermione se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et attira la visage de Draco à elle pour lui poser de nouveau la question. Un instant, son odeur, un mélange intoxiquant de citron et de lui, avec un peu de cigarette froide, vint lui chatouiller les narines…

Il la regarda, son visage levé vers lui. Quand il était sorti du restaurant, il ne savait pas exactement où il allait l'entraîner. Mais à cet instant là, il sut. « Où tout ça a commencé », dit-il d'un ton décidé. Elle bâtit des cils, visiblement égarée, mais mû par une inspiration soudaine, il l'avait prise par la main et marchait déjà à grands pas vers cette rue bien connue qu'elle avait crue ne plus jamais revoir. Elle tenta de s'arrêter, de se débattre mais il la tenait plus fermement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et il ne lâcha pas prise.

« Nous allons de l'autre côté, n'est-ce pas ? », articula-t-elle avec lenteur. « Je ne veux pas… Je veux bien parler de tout ce qui s'est passé avec toi, s'il le faut, mais tu ne peux pas m'obliger à faire ça. Je refuse d'y aller. Je refuse de revoir tous ces visages… Tous ces gens que je connaissais avant. J'étais heureuse quand je les ai vu pour la dernière fois. C'est ce souvenir là que je veux garder d'eux… » Elle le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts, d'un air à la fois suppliant et inébranlable. Il eut une moue attristée.

« Ce n'est pas sur le Chemin de Traverse que nous allons », répondit-il, « Enfin, nous sommes obligés d'y passer parce que je ne peux pas transplaner en pleine rue du côté Moldu, mais je doute que cela te fasse grand mal… Prépare-toi à avoir un choc, Granger, je doute fort que tu reconnaisses quoique ce soit de ce que nous avons changé autrefois. Le… Ceux qui ont attaqué Poudlard ont attaqué ici juste avant. Ils n'ont pas laissés grand-chose après leur passage… Ca a été un vrai carnage. Tout a été reconstruit, depuis, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que ceux que nous avions coutume de voir autrefois », ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer. Vivre avec ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là, le sang écarlate couler en ruisseau entre les pavés, cela n'était pas facile même s'il avait appris à reléguer ces visions dans un coin de son cerveau qu'il évitait soigneusement. Mais la nuit, quand il dormait, elles ressortaient pour danser un sarabande méphistophélique et hanter ses cauchemars… « Allons, viens… »

C'était effrayant à dire, mais c'était vrai. Lorsque Hermione traversa frileusement le mur de briques derrière Draco, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu n'être jamais venu ici. Tout semblait… Et bien, très neuf. Elle avait connu cette rue bordée de maisons toutes disparates, les colombages noircis par la fumée et le temps se mêlant allégrement aux murs de guingois qui ne semblaient tenir à la verticale que par la force de la magie. Tel n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Face à elle, elle ne voyait plus que deux rangées de coquettes maisons de briques toutes semblables, parfaitement rangées. Les échoppes avaient abandonné les trottoirs pour venir se ranger derrière des vitrines limpides comme de l'eau de roche. La seule chose qui indiquait que quelque chose s'était passée, c'était une plaque de marbre blanc, gravé d'une liste de noms, apposée à côté de l'entrée. Sous la neige, on distinguait vaguement la forme crispée d'un bouquet de fleurs fanées.

« Je sais », soupira Draco d'un ton désabusé, « à vouloir tout effacer, ils en ont un peu trop fait… Pour pouvoir imaginer le Chemin de Traverse tel qu'il était avant, il suffit de visualiser le contraire exact de ce qu'on a sous les yeux. Mais ils voulaient de la lumière, de la lumière à tout prix, quelque chose de lisse et d'aseptisé… Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt réussi. Cet endroit n'a plus la moindre âme. Mais continuons, ce n'est pas là que je voulais t'emmener. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et fut frappé par son air lointain. « Où allons-nous, Malefoy ? », demanda-t-elle une fois de plus avec douceur. Le vent s'était calmé, la neige avait cessée. Il ne subsistait plus sous leurs pieds qu'un épais tapis de neige immaculée, vierge de toute trace.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? », questionna-t-il en guise de réponse, sans que ses yeux ne quittent le point qu'il était seul à voir.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air moqueur. « Bien sûr que non, pour qui me prends-tu ? », ricana-t-elle à moitié, sans comprendre tout à fait où il voulait en venir mais pressentant déjà le piège.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas indispensable », répondit-il avec indifférence. Puis tout d'un coup il se tourna vers elle, et, sans qu'elle ait eut le temps d'exécuter le moindre geste ou même de protester, il la saisit à bras le corps et transplana.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier cette sensation bizarre et désagréable, cette impression que son estomac allait se retourner comme un gant ? Elle avait certes passé son permis avec succès quelques années auparavant, mais jamais elle n'avait eu beaucoup l'occasion de pratiquer. C'était à Poudlard qu'elle avait passé la majorité de ses derniers jours dans le monde des sorciers, et, comme chacun le sait, on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Non pas qu'il resta quoique ce soit de l'école pour que quelqu'un puisse avoir l'envie de si rendre… C'est du moins ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle mit un moment avant de reconnaître le paysage qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Tout ce qu'elle ressentit sur l'instant, c'était l'impression d'incommensurable beauté et mélancolie qui s'en dégageait. C'était un paysage en noir et blanc, comme celui d'une vielle photographie. Le ciel nocturne où étincelaient des milliers d'étoiles brillantes comme des diamants taillés semblait n'être là que pour constituer la plus belles des chasses à la lune elle-même, qui montrait bien haut son croissant d'argent, la terre s'était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige immaculée. Les ruines désolées étaient noires quand à elle, mais semblaient recouvertes d'une couche de crème chantilly. Les arbres dénudés exhibaient leurs cadavres couleur d'ébène, mais leurs branches s'étaient revêtues d'innombrables cristaux de givre qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler à Hermione les fleurs de cerisier au printemps. Le monde tout entier semblait être une église dans l'attente d'une belle épousée aussi blanche que la neige elle-même. La jeune fille avait presque envie de pleurer tant le spectacle était magnifique. Puis son regard se porta plus loin, s'attachant davantage aux détails. Et elle remarqua que sous les cristaux délicats, les branches des arbres semblaient avoir étaient mâchées par une machine gigantesque et terrible. Et les ruines dissimulaient sous leur blanc manteau une histoire sinistre. Et une colonne de marbre blanc veiné de noir élevait vers le ciel un doigt accusateur…

« Non, tu n'as pas fais ça… », murmura Hermione d'un ton incrédule. Elle le devina du coin de l'œil plus qu'elle ne le vit : Draco hochait lentement la tête. « Non », répéta-t-elle comme si cela pouvait conjurer le sort. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, et tout le paysage enchanteur se fondait dans sa tête en une ronde indistincte. Mues par une impulsion soudaine, comme animées d'une vie propre, ses jambes se mirent à courir toutes seules comme des grandes vers la colonne de marbre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue, et elle aurait voulu ne jamais la voir. Elle en avait simplement entendu parler, des bribes de phrases prononcées par des inconnus, mais elle l'avait reconnue au premier coup d'œil. Elle aurait voulu la détruire, car elle portait gravée sur son sein une partie de son passé qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Elle ne réalisa à quel point la colonne était grande qu'au moment où elle se trouva à ses pieds.

Lorsqu'elle levait la tête, elle distinguait à peine le haut de la colonne où était érigée une statue représentants deux sorciers se serrant la main, et lorsqu'elle le faisait, son cou était douloureux. Elle finit sa course en s'abattant contre elle, son visage serré contre la pierre gelée. Ils étaient là, gravés en lettres gothiques d'un noir brillant, contre ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, les noms de tous ceux qu'elle avait côtoyé des années ou un seul instant, et qu'elle avait vu tomber ce jour-là. Les noms de ceux dont on avait brûlé les corps sur un seul et même bûché, tous ces corps entremêlés, les amis, les ennemis, tous jetés pêle-mêle dans les flammes destructrices. Les héros et les traîtres unis dans une même étreinte. Tous, sauf un. Celui dont on n'osait prononcer le nom de son vivant n'avait pas eut le droit de le voir inscrit profondément dans la pierre. Comme une ultime punition, le Ministère de la Magie avait simplement écrits trois mots perdus dans la masse anonyme : « Tom Elvis Jedusor ». Malgré elle, ses doigts virent se placer dans les entailles des lettres gravées, comme une aveugle lit le braille. Il y avait des centaines de noms, ceux de victimes des deux guerres quel que soit le côté qu'ils avaient embrassés. Pour bon nombre d'entre eux, ils n'étaient que des ombres anonymes qui s'étaient trouvées là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Pour d'autres, personne n'avait jamais su exactement de quel côté ils s'étaient placés. Il y avait même des Moldus pris dans des attentats qui n'avaient jamais su pourquoi ils étaient morts. La seule chose qui importait au moment où la colonne avait été érigée, c'était de ne blesser personne. La solution qui avait été trouvée ne satisfaisait donc personne non plus…

A mi-voix, Hermione commença à égrainer les noms des disparus comme d'autres égrainent un chapelet, lisant à chaque fois la courte épitaphe qui y avait été ajoutée. Draco s'était arrêté à quelques pas derrière elle et hésitait à s'approcher. Elle avait l'air très petite et très fragile, toute seule en bas de la colonne. Il écoutait sa voix briser le silence par sa litanie: « Rosanna Steward… A notre fille bien-aimée… Evan O'Conell… Tu vivras toujours dans nos cœurs… Sean Packard… Père et époux dévoué… Deirdre Sullivan… Elle a vécu ce que vivent les roses, l'espace d'un matin… Aditya Khan… Salaam Namaste Baiyyah… Laurène Montand… Ta flamme ne s'est éteinte que pour mieux brûler… » Jamais Draco n'avait essayé de lire tous ces messages d'amour lancés à l'eau delà. La stèle, jusqu'à présent, n'avait été pour lui qu'une pierre sans vie. Mais la douce voix d'Hermione lancée dans le paysage mélancolique donnait un tout autre sens à ces simples mots. Ces gens étaient morts, et d'autres les avaient connus et aimés. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce changement. Les noms continuaient de s'élever, et cette fois, ce n'étaient plus des noms d'inconnus, mais des noms qu'il avait bien connus, trop bien même…. « Lavande Brown… Tu laisses une place vide dans nos cœurs… Seamus Finnigan… Nous ne t'oublierons jamais… Milliscent Bullstrod… Tant de choses que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire… Pansy Parkinson… » La voix d'Hermione se brisa, et elle se laissa glisser au pied du mémorial, prostrée sur elle-même.

_Hermione courait au travers des restes de la Forêt Interdite. Les branches carbonisées crissaient comme des os brisés sous ses pas, marquant ses jambes de traces de cendre noires. Elle ne voyait encore personne, mais elle pouvait déjà entendre les cris, et dans la semi obscurité, elle voyait les lueurs que produisaient les sorts en s'entrecroisant. De loin, cela ressemblait à un magnifique feu d'artifice, fait d'étincelles vertes, rouges et blanches. Mais la jeune Griffondor savait bien que cela n'amènerait que la mort. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle était juste… elle ne savait pas très bien comment elle se sentait. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine, elle avait du mal à respirer et cela n'était pas dû à la vitesse de sa course. Elle avait le sentiment d'être arrivée à un tournant de sa vie, mais elle n'était pas sure de savoir vers quoi cela la mènerait. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, pliée en deux, les mains sur les genoux._

_Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner, sa baguette à la main, tous ses sens soudain en alerte. Elle eut du mal à reconnaître la silhouette qui lui faisait face, sans doute car elle ne lui avait jamais prêté grande attention. La jeune fille était de toute façon à peine reconnaissable : ses cheveux noirs collés par la sueur pendaient de chaque côté de son visage lunaire en mèches décoiffées, sa peau pâle était marquée de cendres elle aussi, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat fiévreux assez effrayants. Hermione se rappela soudain son nom. Elle s'appelait Pansy Parkinson, et elle était en septième année à Serpentard. Elle faisait probablement partie de l'autre camp. Le cerveau de la rouge et or se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse… _

_«Tes copains sont morts, Granger ! », commença froidement la Serpentard avec un ricanement malsain, « Draco les a tué ! »_

_Hermione la regarda sans comprendre. Elle tenait sa baguette levée en direction sans comprendre, les mots semblaient rebondir sur elle sans qu'elle puisse les comprendre. Pansy l'observait, attendant visiblement de sa part une réaction qui ne venait pas… Elle en rajouta une autre couche, négligeant de la tenir en joue, bien trop occupée à tenter de lui faire mal par ses mots : « J'étais cachée derrière un arbre… J'ai vu Draco les tuer tous les deux. Ils n'ont même pas essayés de se défendre, ils sont morts tous les deux comme de lâches. Et maintenant toi aussi tu vas mourir, et c'est moi qui vais te tuer. »_

_« Tu mens », répondit Hermione d'un ton tranquille. Harry et Ron ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être mort. Ils étaient ensembles, ils avaient vaincus Voldemort. Malefoy n'était pas capable de les tuer. Et de toute façon, Hermione aurait senti si on les avait tué, elle en était persuadée. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, un lien devait s'être créé entre eux trois ! Donc Pansy mentait. Elle mentait. Elle mentait._

_« Pourquoi mentirais-je ? », demanda la vert et argent avec arrogance. Elle semblait parader, mais cela ne déstabilisa pas Hermione. _

_« Je n'en sais rien », murmura celle-ci paisiblement. « Tu sais cela mieux que moi… Je ne peux pas comprendre les raisons qui poussent un Serpentard à agir. »_

_« Je ne mens pas ! », répéta l'autre jeune fille en repoussant une mèche de cheveux que le vent glacé poussait devant ses yeux. « Je te dis que je les ai vu… La belette portait l'autre balafré. Ca a été un jeu d'enfant… Draco n'a eut qu'à lever sa baguette, et puis ils sont morts. Aussi simple que ça. Et moi je vais te tuer ! », ajouta t'elle de nouveau avec force comme pour tenter de s'en convaincre. _

_Hermione tressaillit. Non pas à cause de ce que Pansy avait dit qu'elle allait la tuer, mais parce qu'elle n'aurait pas du savoir que Harry était blessé. Elle seule le savait. En théorie. Ou alors cela voulait dire que Pansy avait vraiment vu quelque chose se passer… Qu'elle disait la vérité… Que Ron et Harry étaient morts… Impossible. « Nous avons tué Voldemort », déclara soudain Hermione. « Cela ne servirait à rien de me tuer… »_

_« Parce ce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te tuer au nom de cette guerre ? Et bien tu te trompes, ma pauvre, je vais te tuer parce que j'en ai envie, et parce que je ne t'aime pas ! », l'interrompit Pansy avec méchanceté. Elle leva enfin sa baguette en direction de l'autre jeune fille et l'observa entre ses paupières étrécies. _

_« Ne fais pas ça, Pansy », dit Hermione avec lenteur, comme pour calmer un animal dangereux. « Tu le regretterais après… »_

_« Oh non, je ne le regretterais pas, au contraire, je me souviendrais de cet instant toute ma vie avec un plaisir que tu ne peux même pas imaginer… La grande Hermione Granger terrassée de ma main… Que demander de plus ? » Elle émit une sorte de ricanement sans joie, et Hermione commença à avoir vraiment peur. C'était comme une boule au fond de son estomac qui grossissait, qui grossissait…Elle aurait voulu ne s'être jamais arrêtée, et alors elle aurait été auprès de McGonagall. Elle lui aurait dit que Voldemort était mort. Cette guerre aurait cessée. Tous ces massacres se seraient apaisés. Tout serait redevenu comme cela aurait toujours du l'être. C'était ce pour quoi Harry, Ron et elle s'étaient battus depuis des années…_

_« Avada Kedavra ! », cria soudain Pansy, mais Hermione avait déjà lancé un sort de bouclier. Ou plutôt, son cerveau l'avait lancé tout seul sans qu'elle s'en soit vraiment rendu compte…_

_« Non, Pansy, arrête ! », hurla t'elle derrière le sortilège. Une lueur de folie meurtrière brûlait dans les yeux de la Serpentard… _

_« Non ! », répondit son adversaire. « Je vais te tuer… Avada Kedavra ! »_

_Hermione se baissa au dernier moment pour éviter le sort avec succès. Le rayon vert vint se briser contre une branche d'arbre exactement à l'endroit où elle s'était trouvé quelques secondes auparavant. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, ou Pansy finirait par vraiment la tuer. Hermione ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant que tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu était près de se réaliser… Avec une agilité qu'elle s'ignorait, elle roula jusqu'aux pieds de Pansy et se releva d'un bond. Sans qu'elle sache trop comment, la pointe de sa baguette se trouva enfoncé dans la gorge de la Serpentard. « Arrête toi, je suis plus forte que toi. Ou veux-tu vraiment mourir ? », demanda t'elle froidement._

_La jeune fille immobilisée ouvrait de grands yeux terrifiés. Elle secoua la tête négativement sans que sa gorge serrée puisse laisser filtrer un seul mot. Hermione, soulagée au-delà de toute mesure, relâcha légèrement son étreinte sans déplacer pour autant sa baguette. « Vas-tu me laisser tranquille maintenant ? Je ne tiens vraiment pas à te faire du mal, mais s'il le faut vraiment, alors je ne reculerais devant rien… »_

_« Je vais te laisser tranquille », répéta docilement Pansy, sans la quitter des yeux. Des larmes de terreur coulaient sur son visage sali, et Hermione eut confiance. « Dis moi la vérité. Malefoy n'a pas tué Ron et Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as menti ? », ajouta t'elle pour se rassurer. Pansy hocha la tête dans un mouvement spasmodique. Hermione la lâcha en souriant et la vert et argent tomba à genoux en tremblant. « Ca ne sert à rien de mentir… », dit doucement la Griffondor. « Fais attention à toi, maintenant, cela ne devrait plus être très long. Tout va bientôt être fini… »_

_Elle s'éloigna à grands pas, pressée de retrouver McGonagall. Derrière elle, elle entendit Pansy qui se relevait, et elle se retourna pour lui adresser un mot d'encouragement. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Pansy était debout, en effet, mais elle avait essuyé les larmes de ses yeux, ajoutant des traces boueuses à son visage déjà marqué de cendres. Cela aurait été comique, si seulement elle n'avait pas tenu sa baguette tendue en direction d'Hermione. Tout se passa très vite alors. Provenant de très loin, la jeune fille entendit deux mots : « Avada Kedavra », avant de réaliser que s'était ses propres lèvres qui les avait prononcé. Pansy s'écroula, et la dernière image que la Griffondor emporta d'elle fut celle de son visage déformé par la terreur lorsque le sort émeraude l'avait frappé… Elle se mit à courir, courir, courir pour échapper à cette vision, mais le sang qui lui battait les tempes lui rappelait le bruit du corps mou de son adversaire frappant la terre… »_

Draco mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'Hermione s'était mise à pleurer. Mû par un mouvement qu'il aurait été bien en peine de maîtriser, il s'approcha d'elle s'agenouilla dans la neige à côté d'elle. Son bras se tendit, et vint se poser sur les épaules de la jeune fille avec une douceur insoupçonnée. Cette dernière s'accrocha à lui, comme un désespéré s'accroche à un rocher, et la neige recommença à tomber…

**Je pense qu'il y aura un chapitre, tout au plus deux de plus… J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Review please !**


	3. Une boule de gui

_Une boule de gui_

**J'ai répondu aux reviews pour ceux dont j'avais l'adresse, un peu en retard pour certains… Pour les autres, j'ai mis les RaRs sur mon blog, dont l'adresse est sur mon profil. Enjoy this last chapter, my dearest !**

Les gens pleurent pour beaucoup de raisons. Parce qu'ils sont tristes, parce qu'ils ont mal, parce qu'ils sont heureux, parce qu'ils sont soulagés, parce qu'ils sont fatigués. Des fois, ils pleurent aussi sans la moindre raison. Les larmes se mettent à couler tout d'un coup, et personne ne sait pourquoi. Il y a aussi des personnes qui ne pleurent jamais. Ils enferment tout à l'intérieur, jusqu'au jour où, parfois, le barrage vient à se briser. Mais des fois, il ne se brise jamais. Les gens qui pleurent ne sont pas très bien vus par la société. La plupart se cachent pour pleurer, comme les éléphants se cachent pour mourir.

Regarder Hermione pleurer mettait Draco mal à l'aise, comme s'il assistait à quelque chose de presque indécent. Il se sentait embarrassé par son corps. Le bras qu'il avait posé sur les épaules agitées de spasmes de la jeune femme lui semblait particulièrement lourd et gênant, un peu comme s'il avait mystérieusement été changé en plomb, mais quelque chose en lui lui murmurait de ne pas la laisser seule. De quoi avaient-ils donc l'air, tous les deux agenouillés dans la neige, loin de tout, dans ce lieu que seuls les fantômes venaient visiter ? Chaque sanglot semblait lutter pour s'extirper de la gorge d'Hermione. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un frisson… Le magnifique paysage enneigé semblait soudain extrêmement sinistre et inquiétant, et la neige commençait perfidement à transpercer le tissu de son pantalon. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ainsi, tout d'un coup ? Aussi doucement que possible, il la releva en la tenant par les épaules et enleva d'un geste un peu maladroit les flocons qui s'étaient perdus dans ses cheveux. Elle se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon, apparemment indifférente.

« Rentrons… On va prendre froid… », dit l'ancien Serpentard avec hésitation en se redressant, tout en se demandant s'il avait jamais donné d'excuse plus ridicule dans sa vie. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait traînée ici, plus ou moins contre sa volonté. A quoi s'était-il donc attendu ? A ce qu'elle saute de joie ?

« Je l'ai tuée… », répondit-elle d'une voix hallucinée. « C'est moi. C'est moi. Je l'ai tuée ! » Il s'arrêta, la regarda. Son esprit confus refusait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les mots que répétaient Hermione, encore et encore, n'avaient aucun sens. Elle le regardait fixement comme si elle attendait quelque chose de lui, mais il était incapable de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

«Qui as-tu tuée ? », demanda t'il lentement.

« Pansy Parkinson… », balbutia t'elle comme si ces mots la brûlaient. Elle avait l'air tellement misérable, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il revoyait le visage de Pansy avant la bataille, son air faussement fanfaron. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment brillé par son intelligence ou sa grâce, elle n'avait été jusqu'à sa mort qu'un visage trouble de plus dans son paysage. Contrairement à lui, elle était restée à Poudlard jusqu'à l'attaque finale, ramenant des informations plus ou moins confidentielles à ses parents, tous les deux Mangemorts. Il savait qu'elle aurait voulu rejoindre l'enseignement intensif qu'il avait lui-même suivi, mais elle n'avait pas été jugée suffisamment sûre pour recevoir la Marque. Il y en avait tant d'autres comme elle… Jamais Draco ne lui avait prêté attention, mais sa mort lui accordait soudain une sorte d'individualité à laquelle sa vie ne lui avait jamais permis d'accéder. L'ancien Serpentard se laissa lourdement tomber assis à côté d'Hermione sur le piédestal recouvert de neige de la colonne et se prit la tête dans les mains. Evidemment, il savait bien qu'elle avait tué. Tous, ils avaient donné la mort comme d'autres donnent la vie. Mais donner un visage à ces monceaux de cadavres qui s'élevaient sous leurs pas donnait bien trop de réalité à ces actes. Pansy était morte, et Hermione l'avait tué. La parfaite Préfète-en-chef, toujours la première à lever le doigt en cours, avec sa gentillesse écoeurante et sa soif de reconnaissance. Elle aurait dû être médecin, pas assassin !

« Je ne voulais pas… », murmura doucement Hermione, plus pour elle-même que pour lui. Comme elle avait joué avec son pain tout à l'heure au restaurant, elle s'était mise à jouer avec une boule de neige qu'elle tournait et retournait entre ses mains gantées. « Mais quand je me suis retournée, elle avait sa baguette à la main. Elle voulait me tuer… Si j'avais su à ce moment-là que Ron et Harry étaient morts, je l'aurai laissé faire… Mais je ne savais pas. Elle me l'avait dit, mais je n'ai pas voulu la croire… »

Ca faisait mal. C'était fou comme cela faisait mal. Un instant, Draco se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour que toute cette haine, cette guerre, soit tombé sur lui. Mais il n'était pas le seul : tous avaient connu cette douleur, cette épée de fer qui se plante dans votre ventre avec une violence sans pareille. Toute une génération sacrifiée. Quel avait été le péché qu'ils avaient commis dans leur vie antérieure pour être punis de la sorte à présent ? Ils n'avaient eu aucune chance d'y échapper, pas la moindre voie de traverse qui aurait pu leur permettre de ne pas avoir à faire face à ce massacre qu'on entourait de mots pompeux et de beaux monuments. Aucune possibilité de révolte. Rien. Juste un chemin tout tracé auquel ils n'avaient pu que ce soumettre.

« Malefoy ? Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît… », demanda la jeune femme avec une petite voix suppliante. Il avait envie de la frapper pour ce qu'elle avait fait. De la faire souffrir comme Pansy avait souffert. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait : il avait tué ses deux meilleurs amis, n'est-ce pas ? Qui était-il pour la condamner ? Personne ne le pouvait : personne n'était innocent. Personne. Personne. A contre cœur, il se redressa et enleva quelques flocons qui étaient venus se perdre dans ses cheveux.

« Partons. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir cet endroit. Je vais te ramener chez toi. Et puis on oubliera tout ça, d'accord ? Tu oublieras cette soirée, moi aussi je l'oublierais, ce sera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… Oui, c'est certainement la meilleure solution… », répondit-il d'une voix hachée. Oublier. Tout effacer. A défaut de pouvoir revenir en arrière, cela constituait encore une conclusion acceptable. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lui dise ça ? Il aurait voulu ne jamais le savoir. Pauvre Pansy, morte pour rien, morte comme des dizaines, des centaines d'autres. La mort ne résolvait jamais rien. Seule celle de Voldemort avait eu une quelconque incidence. Toute cette affaire n'aurait jamais dû impliquer autant de personnes. Draco sentit une bouffée de haine brûlante contre celui qui avait été son maître monter en lui et le consumer lentement.

« Oublier ? Comment pourrais-je oublier cela ? La mémoire n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut effacer ou réécrire à volonté ! Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ? Pour me faire encore plus de mal ? Tu ne crois pas que cela suffisait ?» Hermione avait resserré les pans de son manteau autours d'elle, les flocons de neige voletaient autours d'elle comme du duvet échappé d'un coussin éventré qu'un enfant aurait agité pour s'amuser. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, les cheveux défaits et les lèvres gercées, mais elle semblait bien plus en vie que lorsqu'il l'avait vu entrer dans le restaurant quelques heures auparavant. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux d'un geste extrêmement las.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. J'ai fais une erreur, d'accord ? Je l'admets, voilà… Excuse-moi de t'avoir imposé ça. Je n'aurai pas dû. Et maintenant, partons. », rétorqua le jeune homme avec plus de violence qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Admettre qu'il s'était trompé lui en coûtait, ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il était accoutumé. Sans attendre sa réponse, il la prit par le bras en évitant soigneusement de regarder son visage, et transplana jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Elle se laissa faire en silence. Il l'entraîna vers le Chaudron Baveur, gêné par la neige traître par instant, parfois glissante, parfois entravant leur cheminement tant elle était épaisse. Sans qu'il ait besoin de se tourner vers elle, il sentait bien qu'elle le fixait, qu'elle le dévisageait comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, et cela le mettait atrocement mal à l'aise. Oh, comme il avait hâte que cette rencontre se termine ! Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu, Hermione elle-même n'était pas celle qu'il avait prévu qu'elle soit. Il haïssait du plus profond de lui-même cette sensation que tous les évènements échappaient à son contrôle.

Il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais écrit cette lettre, avoir laisser dormir ces souvenirs dans le coffret de sa mémoire, enfermés à double tour. Et il y avait ce cri muet en lui qu'il enfermait depuis tant d'années, qu'il refusait de laisser s'échapper, qui le dévorait de l'intérieur comme un animal qui lui dévorerait les entrailles. Plus que quelques pas avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le Londres Moldu. Il n'avait même pas besoin de ramener sa compagne jusqu'à chez elle, elle ne craignait rien en ce soir de fête. Plus que quelques mètres, et puis s'arrêterait. Ils se tourneraient l'un vers l'autre. Ils se souriraient maladroitement, et elle s'en irait. Il voyait déjà la mince silhouette vêtue de noir se perdre dans la foule qui envahissait les rues de la capitale de la Grande-Bretagne à l'approche de minuit. Il ignorait ce qu'elle ferait après cela, elle rejoindrait peut-être ses parents, ses nouveaux amis, des gens dont il ne connaissait rien et qu'il ne comprendrait jamais, car il n'avait rien de commun avec eux. Quand à lui… Et bien, il trouverait une ruelle discrète où il pourrait transplaner jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy, il marcherait le long de ces corridors déserts qu'il connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il s'assairait dans le meilleur fauteuil du salon aux proportions monumentales, ferait allumer une bonne flambée inutile à réchauffer l'atmosphère, et se servirait un porto dans un de ces verres de cristal inestimables. Il boirait un peu trop, juste assez pour que la tête lui tourne, et que toute cette affaire se perde dans les brumes de l'alcool…

Il fallut quelques secondes à Draco pour réaliser que la jeune femme avait lâché son bras et s'était arrêtée face à lui. « Tu sais ce que je crois ? », demanda t'elle tranquillement tout d'un coup. « Je crois que tu ne m'as pas seulement appelée pour m'aider. Tu m'as appelée également pour que moi, je puisse t'aider… Je viens de réaliser que je ne peux pas m'en sortir seule, aucun de nous ne le peux, tu l'as dis toi-même, et c'est toi qui m'a fait entrapercevoir cette réalité… »

Il avait résolu d'être poli, et c'est cette décision seule qui l'empêcha de hausser les épaules et de ricaner ouvertement. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'être aidé ! », répondit-il simplement à la place, « Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Je n'aurai pas dû te faire croire que j'avais besoin de toi, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je vais rentrer chez moi, toi aussi, et puis… » Il s'arrêta soudain, réalisant à quel point ses projets étaient ridicules. Des dizaines de collègues l'avaient invité à une de ces fêtes indécemment luxueuses et tapageuses qu'ils aimaient à organiser pour accueillir la nouvelle année. Avec un rien d'écoeurement, l'ancien Serpentard se remémora les décomptes ridicules, le champagne coulant à flot, les rires forcés, les cotillons et les chapeaux de papier qui avaient rythmé le passage des années. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cette année toute particulière, il avait décliné poliment toutes les invitations sur papier glacé, et il avait envoyé une lettre à sa pire ennemie. Pourquoi ? Toutes les raisons qu'il avait invoquées lui semblaient de plus en plus artificielles et éloignées de la réalité.

« Et puis quoi ?», répliqua Hermione d'un ton rêveur. « Admettons que tu n'ais pas besoin de moi. Très bien. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser m'abandonner ainsi… Tu m'as invité, tu es bien trop… euh… disons, poli et bien élevé pour me renvoyer comme si de rien n'était. La méthode que j'ai toujours mise en œuvre pour m'en sortir, c'est d'aider quelqu'un d'autre. Je réfléchis mieux après ça, cela me donne une nouvelle perspective. Mais après ce qui s'est passé, je n'avais plus personne à aider. Ne m'enlève pas cette opportunité, elle ne se représentera plus jamais… »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers sa compagne. Elle semblait beaucoup plus frêle que dans ses souvenirs, mais cela était peut-être dû au long manteau noir dans lequel elle était enveloppée. Les pans battaient au vent comme une cape en dépit des efforts qu'elle faisait pour les retenir autours d'elle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle le regardait avec des yeux suppliants. Non, pas vraiment suppliants, plutôt comme si elle attendait quelque chose de lui, quelque chose qu'il devait lui donner et qu'elle était en droit de recevoir. Draco savait qu'il se maudirait pour avoir lu ce regard, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il haussa les épaules, sentant son verre de porto s'envoler au loin. « Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'aide, je vais très bien… », répéta-t-il finalement d'un ton moins convaincu, connaissant d'avance l'inutilité de ses protestations.

Hermione sourit a moitié, consciente de sa victoire, et regarda autours d'elle. La foule se faisait de plus en plus dense en dépit de la neige. Quelques groupes d'adolescents visiblement un peu ivres chantaient d'une voix éraillée des cantiques de noël en mélangeant les paroles. Il régnait un climat d'attente que même eux percevaient en dépit de leurs préoccupations. L'ancienne rouge et or leva les yeux vers une horloge accrochée près d'une bouche de métro. Les caractères lumineux d'une couleur hésitant entre le verdâtre et le jaunâtre affichaient 11 heures et demi. « Fais semblant. Invente quelque chose. Dans une demi heure, je te rendrai ta liberté… », soupira t'elle.

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules et leva les yeux à son tour vers l'horloge. « Minuit ? Oui, évidemment… Joli symbole, à défaut d'être très original… » Le jeune homme laissa échapper une sorte de ricanement discret qu'il ravala très vite. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Voyant son expression changer, Hermione suivit son regard, mais ne vit rien dans la rue illuminée qui puisse expliquer ses yeux écarquillés, son souffle court…

« Malefoy ? », l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douce. Il fit un geste de la main, comme pour lui montrer ce qui le stupéfiait autant, mais s'arrêta presque aussitôt. Il sembla sur le point de parler, prit une inspiration, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. « Malefoy ? Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda de nouveau Hermione avec plus d'insistance, posant sa main sur la manche du jeune homme comme pour lui rappeler sa présence qu'il avait de toute évidence oubliée.

D'un air un peu égaré, il baissa les yeux vers elle et la regarda comme s'il s'apercevait tout juste de sa présence. « C'est incroyable ! », dit-il finalement avec hésitation, semblant chercher ses mots. Elle fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Rien, dans le paysage urbain qui les environnait, n'avait quoi que ce soit de particulièrement remarquable. « C'est vraiment incroyable ! », insista-t-il d'une voix plus assurée. « Je suis déjà venu ici. Quand j'étais petit. Avec ma mère… Viens avec moi ! » Sans attendre sa réponse, il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui à grandes enjambées au travers des rues londoniennes. Il marchait si vite qu'elle avait du mal à suivre sur les trottoirs rendus glissants par la neige, et elle devait presque courir pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. Il ne faisait pas véritablement à elle, se contentant de la tirer littéralement derrière lui d'un air décidé. Elle ignorait totalement où leurs pas les conduisaient, mais les pieds de Draco semblaient retrouver d'eux-mêmes un chemin ancien qu'il aurait arpenté des centaines de fois. Elle caressa un instant l'idée de le supplier de ralentir, mais au final dû l'abandonner. Cela n'aurait servi à rien.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, la retenant lorsqu'elle manqua de glisser sur une plaque de neige verglacée. « C'est ici… », dit-il doucement, et elle remarqua une lueur nouvelle qui habitait ses yeux lorsqu'elle le dévisagea. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite impasse assez sombre, formant un contraste frappant avec l'artère commerçante tout illuminée qu'elle coupait. Les hauts murs qui les oppressaient de toutes parts étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de suie, tout comme le Chemin de Traverse l'avait jadis été. Et face à eux, la seule boutique qu'on pouvait deviner, il y avait une sorte de petit salon de thé que l'on ne pouvait identifier que grâce au petit panneau inscrit à la main. Il faisait si sombre qu'Hermione était contrainte de plisser les yeux pour deviner les silhouettes qui se dessinaient derrière la vitrine de verre dépoli, décoré de rideaux roses aux dentelles salies. Elle avait énormément de mal à imaginer Draco, et plus encore sa mère, qu'elle se rappelait si élégante et raffinée, dans un endroit de ce genre. Avant qu'elle puisse faire le moindre mouvement, son compagnon avait déjà ouvert la porte et disparu dans la pénombre. Hésitante, mais ne sachant que faire d'autre, elle se résolu à le suivre.

« Je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis des années… », murmura Draco après avoir commandé avec autorité deux chocolats, plus pour lui-même qu'à son adresse. « J'avais six ans. Ou sept ans, peut-être ? Nous venions ici quand nous allions faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse, ma mère ne supportait pas l'idée de s'arrêter au Chaudron Baveur. Et je crois qu'elle aimait bien l'idée d'échapper à notre monde quelques heures…Ne pas être reconnue et jugée, pouvoir faire ce qu'il lui chantait… Nous nous asseyions toujours ici, près de la fenêtre. Elle pouvait rester des heures sans parler. Et moi, pendant ce temps, je m'empiffrai de gâteaux et de chocolat chaud… »

« Ta mère t'emmenait du côté Moldu lorsque tu étais enfant ? », l'encouragea Hermione, un peu surprise.

Il dessina un geste vague de la main. « D'autres vont bien au zoo, n'est-ce pas ? », laissa-t-il tomber d'un ton d'indifférence. Il ne parut pas comprendre immédiatement pourquoi la jeune femme le regardait d'un air tellement choqué, et lorsqu'il le fit, cela ne sembla guère le troubler, mais il s'excusa néanmoins : « Désolé… Mais tu sais, j'aimais bien ça ! Tout me semblait bizarre et exotique… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la serveuse nous emmenais nos tasses jusqu'à la table, je prenais ça pour un signe de respect. Ma mère était si belle, je pensais que tout le monde entier tournait autours d'elle… Mais un jour, j'ai demandé à venir ici »

Elle releva soudain l'usage du passé et l'interrompit. « Etait ? Quand est-elle morte ? Elle m'avait semblé très jeune pourtant les rares fois où je l'avais vue… »

Draco détourna les yeux. « Suicide… », répondit-il sobrement. « Après la bataille, j'avais disparu. Elle m'a cru mort. Elle s'est jetée de la tour du Manoir… Le temps que je revienne, il était déjà trop tard… Je n'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer à ce point. » Il s'arrêta en entendant un sanglot étouffé et baissa les yeux vers sa compagne. « Granger ? », demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils, « pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Effectivement, des larmes muettes coulaient sur les joues creusées de l'ancienne Griffondor. « Oh, Malefoy, je suis tellement désolée. Je n'aurai pas dû te poser de questions… »

Il la dévisagea avec stupeur. Elle pleurait ? Pour sa mère ? Pour lui ? Qu'elle pleure sur ses amis, c'était évident. Qu'elle pleure sur elle-même, passe encore. Qu'elle pleure sur Pansy, c'était déjà plus étonnant. Qu'elle pleure la mort d'une femme qu'elle connaissait à peine, qu'elle pleure la douleur d'un homme qui était son pire ennemi, cela le dépassait totalement… Mais il n'y avait pas eu de pleurs lors de l'enterrement de Narcissa Malefoy, ni de grande cérémonie comme elle les affectionnait, ni de ces fleurs qu'elle aimait tant ; il n'y avait eu qu'un homme solitaire, son fils, qui avait frileusement jeté une poignée de terre sur son cercueil avant de fuir les vestiges de ce qui avait été sa vie. Draco devait s'avouer qu'il aurait aimé qu'il y ait quelqu'un comme Hermione pour pleurer à l'enterrement de sa mère les larmes qu'il n'avait su verser. Quelqu'un dont le cœur aurait été rempli de compassion pour cette jeune femme trop vite mariée, trop vite mère, trop vite morte, qui ne laissait d'autre trace de son passage sur terre que la plaque de granit sombre qui avait été érigée sur sa tombe. Elle avait été enterrée le même jour que des centaines d'autres, contrairement à ces héros à qui on avait rendu hommage en grande pompe, personne n'était venu lui adresser un dernier adieu. Une main glacée se referma sur le cœur de celui qui avait été la chair de sa chair. Les yeux de Draco le brûlaient.

Une autre main, de chair celle-là, se glissa dans la sienne. Egaré, il la regarda. Cette expression sur le visage d'Hermione. Jamais Draco n'aurait cru qu'il puisse un jour faire pitié à quelqu'un. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire », murmura t'elle. « Mais je suis sûre qu'elle aurait été heureuse de te voir aujourd'hui, de voir qu'en dépit de tous les obstacles auxquels tu as dû faire face, tu n'as pas renoncé, comme moi je l'ai fait, que tu t'es battu pour tout reconstruire à partir de rien… Oui, où qu'elle soit aujourd'hui, elle doit t'observer, et elle doit être heureuse de ce que tu es devenu… »

« Mais elle est morte pour rien », haleta Draco en luttant contre les larmes qui malgré lui perçaient au coin de ses yeux. Mais plus il luttait, plus les gouttes d'eau se battaient pour venir se déverser sur ses joues. La voix d'Hermione, douce et réconfortante, un peu chantante, un peu triste, détruisait lentement, pierre par pierre, les écluses qu'il avait construites avec un soin jaloux au cours des deux dernières années qui avaient suivies la bataille fatale. Il laissa sa tête se reposer lourdement dans le nid que formaient ses bras croisés. La main d'Hermione vint se poser sur sa nuque, et ce fut comme un signal. Les larmes vinrent, non pas en torrent, mais deux très exactement.

Mais dedans, il y avait ce monstre qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, il y avait sa mère, il y avait la guerre, il y avait tous les morts qu'il avait vu, il y avait ceux dont les noms étaient gravés sur la pierre du monument de Poudlard, et ce qui n'y étaient pas, il y avait le sang, les cris, l'odeur de chair brûlé, les explosions, la terre labourée qui s'imbibait de ce liquide rouge qui aurait dû être la vie. Il y avait tout ce monde qu'il avait connu pendant 17 ans, et qui s'était écroulé en l'espace d'une seule nuit. Il y avait la Forêt Interdite qui disparaissait dans les flammes. Il y avait les ruines de Poudlard. Il y avait le Bal de Noël et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il y avait les matchs de Quidditch, et la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Il y avait la haine, la jalousie, la tristesse et l'impuissance. Il y avait sa baguette qu'il levait contre Dumbledore, et la Marque des Ténèbres qui se formait au-dessus du château.

Le carillon au dessus de la porte d'entrée teinta légèrement, et une bourrasque d'air glacé s'engouffra dans la petite pièce, entraînant avec lui un étrange couple. Il y avait une très jeune femme dont les longs cheveux noirs relevés en une natte serrée semblaient avoir récolté tout un monde de neige, ses traits fins étaient tirés par la fatigue. Elle portait dans ses bras un gamin d'un an, un tout petit peu plus peut-être, soigneusement enveloppé dans un pan de son manteau. Elle ne leur jeta pas un seul regard, tout d'abord, se contentant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise molletonnée en commandant un thé au citron. Une main toujours posée sur les cheveux de Draco, dont le visage restait dissimulé dans ses bras, Hermione leva les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivante. Il y avait indubitablement quelque chose… quelque chose qui lui disait qu'elle aurait dû la reconnaître…

« Parvati Patil ? », demanda-t-elle soudain.

La jeune femme, occupée à arranger l'écharpe de son bébé, fit un signe de dénégation sans lever la tête : « Non, Parvati est morte il y a deux ans, lors de… Enfin, vous savez… Je suis sa sœur jumelle, Padma… » Elle s'arrêta soudain et leva les yeux. « Qui êtes-vous pour ne pas savoir qu'elle est décédée ? », demanda la jeune Indienne. La ressemblance était frappante : la même bouche parfaitement dessinée, les mêmes yeux en amande, la même peau dorée sans le moindre défaut… Padma comme Parvati était extrêmement jolie. C'est elle qui avait accompagné Ron, lors du Bal de Noël, en quatrième année… Comme Hermione avait pu être jalouse d'elle, ce soir là !

« Je suis restée partie longtemps, mais je suis désolée pour Parvati. Nous nous connaissions bien… J'ignorais qu'elle aussi… Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi… Je m'appelle Hermione Granger », répondit-elle en hésitant un peu.

Padma resta la bouche ouverte sous le coup de la surprise. « Oh mon Dieu ! Hermione Granger ? Je croyais que tu étais morte, tout le monde le croyait… Tu n'étais pas là pour les cérémonies, bien sûr, et il y en a tant qui ont disparu cette nuit-là… » Elle prit l'enfant endormi dans ses bras et s'approcha de leur table. « Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Notre vie a beaucoup changé… Je me suis mariée avec Seamus Finnigan peu après. Nous avions tous besoin d'avancer… Il a été là lorsque j'avais besoin de lui… Il est en train de faire la fête avec des amis, j'avais peur que mon fils n'attrape froid, il est si jeune encore, j'ai eu de la chance de trouver cet endroit ouvert… Mais tu ne le connais pas, bien sûr. Hermione, je te présente Harry ! Nous l'avons baptisé ainsi en souvenir d'Harry Potter. Sans lui, aucun de nous ne serait là aujourd'hui… »

« Merci… », dit doucement Hermione, plus émue que de simples mots ne pouvaient l'exprimer. « Il est beau… Je peux le prendre dans mes bras ? »

« Oh, bien sûr, bien sûr… », répondit Padma avec précipitation en lui tendant l'enfant avec un sourire. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois vivante ! Nous te devons tellement, nous tous… je suis heureuse qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un pour témoigner de tout ça, de tout ce que vs avez fait… »

L'ancienne Griffondor baissa les yeux vers le petit visage qui seul apparaissait sous les couvertures. En effet, le petit Harry était très beau, il ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Les mêmes traits… Elle effleura son front de ses lèvres en le serrant contre son cœur. Le bébé ouvrit de grands yeux ensommeillés et s'agita légèrement en dévisageant le visage inconnu qui se penchait au dessus de lui. La jeune femme l'embrassa de nouveau puis sourit en le rendant à sa mère. Celle-ci le reprit avec un regard brûlant d'amour, et le berça contre son sein. « Les enfants sont un tel cadeau, ils apportent tellement d'espoir », glissa t'elle, « je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se serait passé si jamais Tu-Sais-Qui avait gagné cette guerre ! Nous n'aurions jamais pu offrir une vie décente à ce petit trésor, je n'aurai jamais couru le risque d'avoir un enfant dans un monde dominé par la magie noire… » Elle regarda sa montre et se leva avec un sourire d'excuse. « Bien, je dois y aller, Seamus doit m'attendre… Au fait, bonne année ! » A la hâte, elle remit son manteau et dissimula à demi l'enfant dans sa couverture, puis sortit en agitant la main en direction d'Hermione avec un grand sourire.

La jeune femme eut un sourire rêveur en les regardant s'éloigner, et se tourna vers Draco. Celui-ci la regardait pensivement. Il n'y avait plus de trace de larmes sur son visage, seuls ses yeux un peu rouges témoignaient de ce qu'il considérait comme un moment de faiblesse. « Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ? », soupira-t-elle. Il hocha la tête en silence en guise de réponse. « J'aurai aimé que Harry et Ron soient là pour le voir… », ajouta-t-elle avec tristesse en sentant sa gorge se serrer. « Ils me manquent terriblement. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'arrêter, tellement ils me manquent ! »

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? », demanda son compagnon au-dessus de sa tasse fumante. « Où qu'ils soient aujourd'hui, ils doivent d'observer, et ils voient si tu es heureuse, et si tu ne l'es pas… Tu vois, ils ne sont pas morts en vain… » Il s'arrêta soudain et la regarda d les yeux. « Je suis terriblement désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. J'aurai voulu que ce ne soit pas moi qui… Enfin… »

Elle lui renvoya une sorte de petit sourire crispé. « Parfois, je me dis que le destin existe… Et il faut avancer. Il y a des enfants qui naissent, il faut qu'ils naissent dans un monde où les gens ne passent pas leur temps à ressasser… Si nous sortions ? »

Draco hocha la tête et l'aida à remettre son manteau, puis ils sortirent dans la rue. La neige s'était de nouveau calmée, les rues étaient bondées de monde et illuminées comme en plein jour.

« Bonne année ! », leur cria un jeune couple entrelacé en riant.

« Bonne année », répondirent-ils.

« Bonne année ! », leur souhaita d'une voix chevrotante une grand-mère accompagnée de son petit garçon, dont les parents cheminaient un peu plus loin.

« Bonne année », répondirent-ils.

« Bonne année ! », chantonna un groupe de jeunes gens de leur âge, parés de guirlandes dorées.

« Bonne année », répondirent-ils.

Big Ben sonna douze coups au loin, et une immense clameur s'éleva de la ville entière, des cris et des rires s'élevaient des fenêtres ouvertes. Hermione s'arrêta soudain devant une porte de bois dont la peinture s'écaillait légèrement. « Nous sommes chez moi… », dit-elle doucement. « Il est minuit, alors je vais tenir ma promesse. Je vais te rendre ta liberté. Bonne année, Draco… »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle sourit. Un grand et beau sourire, comme celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait embrassé le bébé de Padma. « Hermione… Je… Bonne année… », finit-il par répondre simplement sans trop savoir comment il se sentait.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, une fenêtre s'ouvrit, et une bande d'adolescents agita une boule de gui par la croisée. Hermione eut un nouveau sourire qui se transforma en un rire gêné : « Je suis désolée, ce sont mes voisins… »

« Un bisou ! Un bisou ! », clamèrent les jeunes gens qui se penchaient à présent au-dessus de la rue. Draco avait presque oublié cette joie de vivre. Eux, ils ne savaient rien. Il y avait encore des gens en ce monde qui riaient sans s'en sentir coupable, qui ne connaissaient pas toutes les horreurs qui avaient été commises. Ils n'avaient jamais tué personne. Ils n'auraient très probablement jamais à le faire. Le monde n'était pas perdu… Quand le bébé de Padma aurait grandit, quand tous ces bébés auraient grandis, ils seraient comme les jeunes gens à la fenêtre.

Il se pencha vers Hermione, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, très rapidement. Et puis il sourit timidement. Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, mais il tourna les talons avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit. La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas avec un air incrédule, puis Draco s'arrêta : « Je t'écrirai… », dit-il soudain, prit d'une impulsion bizarre.

Elle hocha la tête et elle sourit.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas : même dans les moments les plus sombres, dites vous que le meilleur reste toujours à venir ! Ce serait dommage de le perdre, non ?**


End file.
